Lost but Won
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Never make a bet with Meowth on Valentine's Day. Slightly fluffy oneshot- my first Rocketshipping fic!


**A/N: My first Valentine's Day fic- dedicated to Rocketshipping. Enjoy!**

~*~

Meowth has used "make a bet" on James. And it isn't very effective.

Or is it?

The trio has recently stopped for the day in a nearby hotel- the same one where the Twerps were obviously staying, but today they decided, like the ones they were following, to take it easy and relax.

Oh yeah- that's where the "bet" part comes in.

James sighed. "Why do you always have to win, Meowth? Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Hmm…you 'hafta…" The cat trailed off, looking around the small room, until his eyes lay on Jessie, who was currently taking a short doze on her single bed.

"You 'hafta go on a romantic Valentine's Day date tonight- with Jessie!" He paused and waited for James's reaction, then cracked up, laughing his usual, teasing laugh.

"Wh-what?! Me and Jessie?! Meowth, you can't be serious!" The pleading look in his green eyes only made the cat-like pokemon laugh even harder.

"Well, come on 'den- you lost 'da bet, and now you gotta pay 'da price! Ya know, I wouldn't be too surprised if youse two came back boyfriend and goilfriend!" he exclaimed, still trying to hold back fits of laughter. He shoved his older blue-haired friend to where Jessie was sleeping and pushed him down so that he was at eye-level with her.

"Um…Jessie?" _She's not going to like this_.

She opened her eyes slowly, a little disoriented. He was surprised that she hadn't gotten mad that they woke her up. "Hm?"

"Uh…" He trailed off, sweating nervously, and looked to Meowth for guidance- who shoved him even closer. Jessie's eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"What?"

"Um…well, you know, it is Valentine's Day and all, and…"

"And?" 

"Would you," he said, gulping and preparing to fear the worst, "like to go on a date- uh, tonight?"

He closed his eyes and drew back, not sure what her reaction was. Jessie, on the other hand, didn't know what to think.

She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"James…do you…do you…like me?"

This was too much for Meowth. He ran into the bathroom, trying to contain his laughter. The expressions on both their faces were priceless, and it wasn't like he had this sort of entertainment everyday.

James blushed heavily and opened his eyes, staring into his friend's blue orbs. It wasn't helping that the cat was gone.

"Uh," he started, toying with the fabric of the bed duvet, "sort of."

No, he didn't want to tell her that this was all part of a stupid bet. He hoped that she believed this…

"Seriously?"

"Well…yeah."

"Oh."

"So...um…"

Obviously, this was turning out to be very, very awkward for them.

"So, where are we going?" She sat up on the bed, gazing at him thoughtfully. She was curious about what had gotten into James. Had he always liked her like this?

"Oh, uh- it's a surprise!" he said smiling nervously at the girl and wiping the sweat off his forehead. The truth was, he had exactly NO idea of where he was going to take her, but at least she didn't beat him up for mentioning something way out of their league.

Meowth came out of the bathroom now, peeking around the wall. Thankfully, they didn't see him. He wanted to see how ol' Jimmy would save himself from Jessie's wrath without having himself there.

But, to his surprise, they weren't stuck in a catfight.

They were…smiling?!

"But it's going to be somewhere really nice, so be sure to dress fancy," James added. "And make sure to be ready by a quarter to seven." He hoped he could find dinner reservations by then.

"Okay," she replied. She still couldn't believe how this was happening so sudden, James suddenly comes up to her, she finds out that he actually likes her, and now they're officially going on "a date". A fancy date. What did she do to deserve this? It wasn't like she was nice to him all the time.

Now where to find a dress? She got up off the bed and sauntered to the "disguise" suitcase, hoping to find something to wear that wasn't too tacky and crazy, like most of their disguises were. She sighed, wishing she could go shopping in a _real_ store, to get a _real_ fancy dress. But, unfortunately, they spent the remainder of their savings to pay for their stay at the hotel, and now they had no money.

Wait a second- no money? Then how could-

"James," she asked, frowning at a blue dress she found and tossing it back in the heap, "I thought we spent all our savings for the hotel."

"We did."

"But how are you going to pay f-"

"-Not to worry, Jess," he cut in, wagging a gloved finger at her. "I'm charging it to the Team Rocket account."

"Oh, right. You're really serious about this, aren't you?" She smiled up at him, yet raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah- I guess you could say that," he replied.

He couldn't believe he pulled this off. He just hoped she didn't find out why he asked her.

He looked to the digital clock on the wall- it was just about 5:30, and it was time to get ready.

~*~

With dinner reservations set and a table reserved at one of the finest Italian restaurants in Lilypad Town, James was almost ready to go. He looked blandly in the mirror and sighed, trying to adjust his navy blue tie. Meowth stood behind him, smirking.

"So, you're really serious about 'dis, huh, Jimmy? Dressed 'ta impress, eh?"

"It's not like that," he said, putting his glasses on and running a comb with gel on it through his slightly damp hair. "I'd like to show you that I'm not a sore loser, that's what."

"Well okay then, but I'd like to see your face when you find out 'dat I was right."

"Right about what?"

"Right about when you come back and you've fallen in love."

"Meowth!" He blushed a bright crimson and covered the cunning cat's "me-outh" with his hands.

He prayed that she didn't hear that last comment.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened ever so slightly- and out stepped someone he almost didn't recognize.

"J-Jessie?" Meowth said, clearly stunned.

James, however, stayed silent, but stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

A beautiful satin dark burgundy dress hugged her body and fit her like a dream. Tiny beads accented the square neckline, and a silver heart necklace with matching earrings gave extra sparkle to the outfit. Her sapphire eyes shone brightly and were enhanced by just the right amount of natural-looking makeup. But what got him most was her hair- raspberry-colored curls spilled softly and freely down her back; besides the times when they've been squirted with a "Water Gun" or have fallen into a river or ocean, this is one of the few times that he's seen her with her hair down, instead of in a large curl held together by super-strong gel and hairspray.

She took his breath away.

She blushed bright pink, aware of the two males that were currently gaping at her. She turned her gaze to her date for the night- he didn't do a shabby job, either. He combed his hair out more so it looked silkier and shiner, and the glasses and black suit made him look handsome. She was pretty sure she smelled fancy cologne in the room as well.

He regained composure and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Just one more thing." She grabbed a matching purse off the dresser and spritzed on a bit of _Rosewater Dream_ perfume, then turned to him. "Okay."

"Shall we?" he said a bit seductively, linking arms with her and turning back to wink at Meowth.

"Have a good time, you two," Meowth said, closing the door and sighing happily before flopping on the bed to watch T.V. "I am a clever cat, aren't I?"

~*~

About a half hour later, they were seated at a cozy table-for-two near the back, chatting and laughing over their latest adventures in Sinnoh.

Jessie had to admit, James did a pretty good job as far as the selection of the restaurant. She loved both Italian and Japanese food the best, so this was perfect. There was a fancy yet cozy aura that filled the entire place, and dimly lit lamps gave it a romantic vibe. The table was nicely decorated as well; complete with vanilla-scented candles, a neat, gold-embroidered cream tablecloth, and a glass vase filled with- you guessed it- velvety red roses- which all the more reminded her of James and his Team Rocket specialty prop.

She's always wondered why he uses roses during their motto…

"Jess?" he said, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. He filled her crystal glass with wine, as well as his own, and held it up, smiling.

"I propose a toast to…Valentine's Day…and to Team Rocket…and to…our friendship," he said, clinking his glass with hers.

"To us," Jessie replied, blushing a little. "And for, uh, Meowth too," she added quickly.

"Right."

The food was delicious, just as she expected. They had just finished with spaghetti and were on the main course.

"You'd better not drink any more of that," she said with a raised eyebrow, watching as he filled his third glass of wine.

He shrugged and smirked mischievously, sipping the fruity alcoholic beverage.

"So, tell me James," she continued, slicing a piece of chicken francaise, "Is this supposed to be some sort of a Valentine's Day gift?"

"Uh…sure it is. Since I didn't really have enough time or money to get you something you probably won't need anyway, I decided to take you here," he said, not making eye contact and focusing on the steak in front of him.

_I'm not exactly lying_, he thought to himself. _I wanted to get her something, but maybe coming here was better_. He didn't want to say it, but he almost felt like thanking Meowth for choosing this as the "punishment". It could've been worse, like the guillotine, or the electric chair.

Once they were finished, the waiter came by and took the order for dessert.

"Two mint chocolate chip gelatos, please, and some espresso for the table?" James asked politely.

"Coming right up," the waitress replied, scribbling something down on a notepad and walking away.

He turned and saw many couples of all ages heading towards the dance floor. They glowed with excitement and started dancing to the romantic music that was playing in the background.

Jessie caught his gaze and smirked, turning back to him with a knowing smile. "You wanna dance?"

"Uh, sure," he replied.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her to the wooden dance floor. They chose a spot towards the middle; the volume of the song was just right and a disco ball cast tiny colored specks over them. His left hand found hers; his other slid around her slender waist. His emerald eyes met her own, as they swayed gently to the music.

Honestly, with his body so close to hers and the sweet scent of his cologne so alluring, Jessie felt like her heart was about to pound right out of her chest. _What in the world has gotten into him?_ He's never usually like this, so charming, and handsome, and…

Now she realized it. She couldn't believe it, but she was undoubtedly falling for him.

"So, how did you like it so far?" he asked as they danced.

"Honestly, James, it's been wonderful. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but you've outdone yourself," she replied, placing her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer, eyes gazing at the other's intensely, lips just centimeters apart…

Although some movement in the background caused her to break away; he followed her gaze.

"Our dessert's here," she said.

As they walked back to the table to finish up dessert, she could've sworn she'd seen a disappointed look on his face. She'd wanted to keep dancing too, but the song was ending anyway, and she knew that they both couldn't stand it if the gelato melted.

"So, I wonder how Meowth's doing," James said as they finished up the gelato and espresso and paid the bill.

"Yeah. Too bad he doesn't have a special someone to spend Valentine's Day with."

James had to do a double-take on what she just said. If she said that, did that mean she thought of _him_ as a "special someone"?

~*~

The sky was a rich dark indigo and a sprinkling of glittering stars were scattered over the deep navy canvas.

They walked down the street in silence, taking in the sight.

"James," the red-haired maiden said at last.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say…thanks for everything tonight. I really don't know what I did to deserve all this," she added, chuckling softly.

"Well, I guess after losing to that bet Meowth and I made, I wanted to make it really special-"

He stopped in his tracks, clearly aware of what he just said.

"What?"

"Uh, um- I mean, um-" he stuttered.

_That's it- she's definitely going to kill me now._

"What do you mean, you lost to a bet, what bet?" she pressed, her calm eyes now fierce with anger.

"It was just some stupid bet I made with Meowth; he won and I-"

"-So _that's_ what this was all about? You pretended to like me?" She stalked away, fuming.

"No, I-"

"But I thought we had a great time, and I seriously thought you liked me, James." He could see signs of hurt and betrayal in her eyes, and he panicked. When she saw that he had nothing to say, she turned swiftly away once more and started to walk, not waiting for him to catch up.

"Jessie- wait," he said, grabbed her by the shoulder and turned so that she faced him.

"I'm sorry. Yes, it was a bet at first, but I honestly liked it. Meowth just told me to take you out on a date, but I planned all of this because I wanted to make it special for you." He paused, blushing and looking down. "And when we were dancing really close like that, and when I first saw you in that beautiful dress, I…I realized something."

She looked into his eyes, sensing that he was being honest, and nodded for him to go on.

"I…I do like you. As in…more than just a friend." He stared into her sapphire eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

She was shocked by that last sentence, but hesitated, wanting to make sure he meant it.

"Prove it, then," she replied angrily.

He panicked, but regained confidence. He leaned over and planted his lips right on hers, smirking when he saw her wide-eyed reaction. The kiss lasted about five seconds, before he pulled away, still smirking.

"Does that prove it?"

_Yes, yes it does_. But instead, she smiled playfully and grabbed his hand. "Come, on, let's go," she said, and they walked back to the hotel, hand-in-hand.

~*~

"I wouldn't be surprised if Meowth's asleep," Jessie said amusedly as the elevator brought them up to the eighth floor.

"I know; it's already 10:27," her companion replied as he checked his silver watch.

_Ding!_ The elevator opened and they walked out, finding room 360.

Jessie knocked on the door and they both waited for Meowth to open it.

She quickly turned to her best friend. "Happy Valentine's Day, James."

"You too, Jess," he replied, smiling. "But why didn't you just put the card i-"

She cut him off and pressed her soft ruby lips to his with full force, throwing her arms around him and playing with his hair. He was startled at first, but kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm, dropping the key card and sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her much closer to him.

Meowth sleepily muted his late-night sitcom on PokéT.V. and strolled over to the door to open it, rubbing his tired eyes. "I wonder if Jessie and James actually-"

He didn't get to finish, because he stood in shock, mouth agape, watching his two friends kissing passionately in the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't 'da two loveboids!"

They broke apart and looked at Meowth in panic, panting and blushing bright red.

But the furry feline already caught them. "So," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and smirking, "How was it?"

They looked to each other and sweat-dropped, remembering the whole chain of events that occurred throughout the night.

"It was…fun," Jessie replied at last.

"Well, am I right or am I right? I told ya Jimmy, that you would come back and be in love- am I smart or what?" He continued to chatter on about his second "victory" in the game, but unfortunately for him, Jessie and James ignored him and leaned back in for another deep kiss.

"Hey!" He stayed only annoyed for a moment and sighed happily. "I don't know if it was 'dat bet or Valentine's Day, but it sure is amazin' what both of 'dem- and love, of coise, can do 'ta ya!"

~*~THE END~*~

**A/N: Haha, hope you enjoyed it and happy belated Valentine's Day! Again, sorry if there are any mistakes or if they're a little OOC, but I'm not used to writing Rocketshippy fics. By the way, gelato is like an Italian ice cream, for those who didn't know what it was. Also, I pretended James has glasses, kind of like the ones he wore in "Pokemon Fashion Flash". Please feel free to review! –Poli**

**By the way, I'm almost done with the next chapter of "The Greatest Gifts of All"; and fortunately, my story WILL have plenty of Rocketshipping in it! =D**


End file.
